


Misunderstanding

by Baby_babushka



Series: Reylo Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Ben loves literally everything she does, Butt Plugs, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey talks dirty, Smut, daddy kink?, reylo trash, sub dom vibes, sub!ben solo, there's a part 2 now, very nsfw, yeah they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: When she casually brought it up over their evening meal one day, he almost choked on his drink. Spitting the Mandalorian wine out across their table wouldn’t make either of them happy.“I-I’m sorry?” Ben sputtered, utterly bewildered. Surely he had heard her wrong. Surely she didn’t…she wouldn’t...An unexpected adventure awaits...Inspired by Red as Cherry WineNow with Part II!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red As Cherry Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380619) by [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass). 



> Okay y'all I'm so sorry that this is just straight up porn without plot...
> 
> No I'm not.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When she casually brought it up over their evening meal one day, he almost choked on his drink. Spitting the Mandalorian wine out across their table wouldn’t make either of them happy.

“I-I’m sorry?” Ben sputtered, utterly bewildered. _Surely_ he had heard her wrong. _Surely_ she didn’t…she wouldn’t...

“Do you want to try it?” Rey asked, putting another spoonful of meat stew in her mouth. “I heard Rose did it to-”

“I’d prefer to keep your friends out of our sex lives,” he interrupted, now sporting an intense blush on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. She gave him a pointed look before she continued.

“Rose said it has helped Finn with transitioning out of First Order life,” she said, taking another spoonful of their meal into her pretty little mouth. Gods, the combination of her beautiful lips and the topic of conversation was doing something to him that felt illegal. “I thought it might help you. I mean, you both left the First Order and have similar backgrounds, so it might help you too,” she said as she chewed.

“I mean, I’m good with anything you want to try. But…” Gods he couldn’t even say it. “...anal?”

“I’ve been curious about it for a while...and I think you’d like it.” Through the bond, he felt her excitement, which he began to share.

He’d heard of it before, but it seemed _crude_ to him. He had overheard the rowdier stormtroopers bragging about it, how good it felt. But the thought of giving Rey anal seemed less frightening now.

“You want to do it?” she asked again, looking at him from across the small table.

“I’m willing to try it out,” he said as his blush intensified. He hesitantly took a bite of his stew, the conversation doing something strange to his appetite.

“Great!” she beamed, grabbing another roll from the basket between them. “I’ll get everything we need. Does tomorrow night sound okay?”

“Tomorrow night,” he agreed with a nod. Gods, her smile made his insides _melt_.

“You’ll be ready for it?” she asked, her expression softening in...concern? “You know the prep work?”

“Sure do,” he said confidently. He’d need to get some clean sheets, some lubrication…

“In the meantime, Mr. Solo,” she said, her voice lowering. She sauntered over to him, finishing off her bread roll. How could she make eating bread so seductive? “Retire to the bedroom with me?” She trailed a finger down his chest.

He could never refuse her.

 

* * *

 

The next day, he felt a delicious energy buzzing inside him in anticipation for that night. He swept through their small Chandrilan cottage, cleaning every surface he could see. Rey was out on a supply run that morning and afternoon, and he had the quiet house to himself.

The previous night had been amazing, full of passionate lovemaking and an excitement for today. And Ben Solo was warming up to the idea of this new aspect of sex with Rey. He’d heard great things about it, and Rey was confident that he would like it, and it could even help him transition into normal life again. Even if it was only because she wanted to, he would.

Around mid afternoon, he heard the front door open, and saw his beautiful wife struggling through the door with their standard boxes of food and supplies, but with another black one on top. A new addition, it seemed. She kicked the door closed with her foot, setting down the crates.

“How was your day?” he asked, kissing her softly on the lips. She hugged him closer before replying.

“A bit overwhelming. The market was busy today, and I had a little trouble finding some things,” she said against his chest.

“What’s in the black box?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“That’s for tonight, my dear,” she said softly, rubbing her nose against his. It must have been a beautiful set of sleepwear. The thought of scandalous lace on her for this exploration made him go _mad_.

“I can’t wait,” he growled, beginning to pepper kisses down her neck. She giggled and squirmed, swatting away his advances.

“Well…” she trailed. She glanced around the house. “Since my amazing husband has done such a good job cleaning...I wouldn’t mind doing it now.”

He captured her mouth with a passionate kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. Stars, he was already growing hard. She giggled again and squirmed out of his grasp, padding over to the black box, opening it, and taking out a bottle of pills. She took one out and handed it to him. He held it in his palm. He gave the small white capsule a puzzled look.

“Take it, you idiot,” she said with a smile.

“Why?” Maker, he was _so_ confused. Why did he need to take a pill before making love to her?

“It cleans you out,” she said, as if it were obvious. “You said you knew the prep work.”

“You said you’d get what we needed.”

“I did. Including that pill,” she replied, her brows furrowing as she pointed at it. “Take it. It’ll clean you out.”

“What do you mean by clean out?” he asked. Her brows furrowed as she gave out an exasperated sigh. Then she froze, eyes wide.

“Did you think I would be on the receiving end?” she asked quietly.

“I did,” he said with a curt nod, his raven locks falling across his face slightly.

“Oh.”

“What?” he could sense something through the bond...embarrassment. Why would she be embarrassed?

“I thought _you_ would be on the receiving end,” she said with conviction. He looked at the pill in his hand, letting her words sink in. Then it clicked.

“Oh,” he whispered, as his face became a shameful shade of red. He wasn’t going to be the one giving tonight. _She was_. “I…”

“We don’t have to do that, we can just...oh, Ben, I’m so sorry, I should have communicated better! I can take the supplies back!” she said, a jumble of words spilling out of her mouth. She snatched the pill out of his hand and put it back in the bottle. She was shaking a little. He swallowed.

“No, I…I think I’m okay with it,” he confessed. His blush deepened at his words. He had to admit that her plan seemed _very_ enticing, and his body betrayed him even though he never thought it would. Especially thinking of _that_.

“You’re sure?” she asked hesitantly, setting her small hands on his wide chest. Her hazel eyes met his.

“I’m sure,” he said, more strongly this time. He held her hips in his hands, pulling her against him. “I want to do it...I want to do _everything_ with you.”

“You’re absolutely sure?” she asked again, her voice lowering as her hands splayed across his chest. He nodded and they both smiled.

Gods, they love each other.

She gave him a pill again and this time he gladly took it. He inspected the side of the bottle. The claims of it were impressive. 15 minutes, no discomfort, and a clean backdoor.

“Meet me in the bedroom in 20 minutes,” she whispered, nipping his earlobe with her teeth. He gasped against her and then he was alone as she took the black box into their room.

* * *

He told himself he shouldn’t have been nervous, that his heart shouldn’t have been pounding in his ears during the longest twenty minutes in his life. He was surprised to find that the claims on the pill bottle were accurate, and he found no discomfort in the process. He paced the refresher floor after he was done. He was trembling from nerves and excitement. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered their bedroom.

“You ready?” Rey asked, hopping up from the bed with a smile. She took his shaking hands in his, and her eyes softened in worry. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…”

“No, I want to do this, sweetheart,” he said, kissing her firmly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his toned chest with a contented hum.

“I’ve thought about doing this for a while,” she whispered, letting her hands drift under his shirt, stroking up his back muscles slowly. He hummed at her touch, and the thought of her thinking about what they were about to do made him shudder with need.

“Stars, I love you,” he whispered, palming her hips as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. She pulled him backwards towards the bed, and sat him down on it.

“I love you too,” she replied, pressing him to lay back. He felt a towel under him, and he scooted backwards so he was in the right place. “Tonight’s about you...you can let go,” she whispered as she followed him, slotting herself between his thighs. Maker, her eyes were sparkling with adoration and a want that made his insides curl.

Having her on top of him like this was a power trip. They both loved to let the other lead, or take command while having sex, but this was _new_ and _different_.

She peppered kisses down his throat, gently pulling the thin grey shirt over his head. She made a beautiful sound as his broad chest was revealed, and she stroked his muscles appreciatively, thumbing his nipples.

“Rey,” he whimpered, holding onto her slender shoulders. He arched his back towards her, a delicious heat beginning to lick up his spine. Maker, he was liking this attention. He was liking it _a lot_.

“I love your tits,” she whispered against him, pressing her tongue against his tight buds. He groaned at her words. She loved to talk dirty, and he never tired of it. “They’re so pretty...all for me…”

“All for you…” he echoed, moaning at the amazing sensations she was giving him. He was straining in his trousers now.

“My beautiful husband is so hard for me,” she cooed, grinding her hips against his. He groaned at the friction. “Do you like that? Do you like it when I call you that? Or are you my little slut?” She asked, pinching his nipples. She worked her way back up, pressing a messy kiss to his lips. She threaded her hands into his unruly hair.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” he gasped against her tongue invading his mouth. He knew now that he loved this, loved being shamed by her, letting her break him like this. He wanted to be at her mercy.

“I’m going to break you wide open, baby,” she whispered in his ear, hearing his thoughts. He breathed shakily as she trailed down his toned stomach, letting her tongue trace his scars, including the ones she had given him. He stroked her chestnut hair as she came to the waistband of his pants. Her fingers played with the skin at the edge, making Ben squirm. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” he gasped. Her hands slid a little further down, toying with the thatch of curls at the base of his now aching member.

“What do you want?” She repeated, nipping at his soft skin. Her eyes were dark as they met his.

“I want you…” he swallowed. He loved this, he loved when she made him beg. “I want you to take me.”

“But you’re already mine, sweetheart. What do you want?” She asked again, now slowly taking off the rest of his clothes.

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. She smirked as she traced his manhood with a finger.

“Louder,” she whispered, spreading his legs further.

“I want you to fuck me!” He moaned. Gods, he was so grateful that there was no one else around for miles. “Fuck my ass!”

“I will, sweetheart. I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight,” she said, tracing his hole softly. He keened at her unusual touch, blushing harder than he ever had. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt her shift, and get something from under the bed. Next, he felt a warm, slippery finger against him again.

“Rey,” he gasped, opening his eyes. She was between his legs, one hand on his thigh, the other between his cheeks. He was breathing hard already.

“Lift your legs, baby,” she said quietly. He obliged, holding them up and away so she had better access. She admired the view. Her face softened. The steely want and arousal was replaced by something more tender, more caring. He loved that side even more. “If you need me to stop, just tell me,” she whispered.

He nodded before she gently traced his entrance again. The sensation was strange, but pleasant. The thought of it was what aroused him the most, though. She tenderly stroked his legs as she massaged his hole. They both could feel him relaxing under her touch. He felt her draw away, but then he saw her squirt more lube onto her fingers, before resuming her position. He felt her massage him more firmly this time, before she gently pushed the tip of her finger inside.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped at the intrusion. He had never expected it to feel so _good_. He felt her excitement through the bond, at their success so far and that she was making him swear like a sailor, which he almost never did. She smiled as she slowly worked the slick digit inside him, coming to the first knuckle. Then the next. He could feel her stretching him as she pushed in to the last knuckle. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it felt strange and he knew they had to go slow.

“Doing alright?” She asked, her face aglow as she wiggled her finger inside him. His manhood bobbed against his stomach as her ministrations made his arousal spike.

“Yes,” he groaned. He unconsciously began to rock against her hand, so she began to move it back and forth very slightly. Within a minute or two, she could pull almost completely out and back in with no problem. He was breathing hard beneath her, muttering curses she had never heard him say.

Feeling that she had stretched him as much as she could with a single finger, she pulled completely out. He whimpered at the loss of her touch. She added another dab of lubrication to her fingers, but now she was pressing two fingers against him.

“Fuck, I love you,” he breathed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his ankle with a smile. Her two fingers entered him with a gasp and a groan. Gods, she was loving this, seeing him like this.

She slowly inched her fingers inside, and could feel him stretch even further around her. He winced very slightly, but he kept nodding for her to continue. Eventually, her two fingers were buried in him, just about to touch his prostate. She rocked them forward gently, just brushing the sensitive spot.

“Oh, bantha shit,” he moaned, jerking against her in pleasure. “Oh, Rey, that feels so-“ he was cut off as Rey brushed the underside of his shaft. His hips bucked involuntarily. “Fuck.”

“You’re doing so well, Ben,” she cooed, leaning up and kissing him on the mouth. He hummed into their battle of tongues as she rocked her fingers inside him again. He had to pull away to breathe, gasping against her. She smiled and pumped her fingers in earnest, earning amazing moans from her husband. She slowly pulled out her fingers, and he whined in protest. She smirked. “It’s time for your surprise.”

She got off the bed and stripped until she was as bare as him. Stars, she was _beautiful_. She bent over and got out what looked like a harness, which she then secured over her hips, a center part going down past her core and coming back up behind. Then, she revealed a large phallic object, which she secured in a small hole on the front of the harness. She turned it until it clicked.

It was strange, seeing his wife with her own method of penetration. It should have felt like a question of his preferences, but all that mattered was that it was _hers_.

“Is it going to fit?” He asked nervously as she resettled back onto the bed, slicking the phallus with lube. It looked so _big_ on her.

“I think it will,” she said with a smile, cupping his scarred cheek with her hand. “Besides, you’re kind of a big man.”

He nodded in agreement. She lined the tip of the dildo up with his entrance, and held his hands in hers.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yes,” he panted. “Wait...shouldn’t I do something for you?”

“Don’t worry, honey. There’s a nub inside this harness I can grind on, and the bond will ensure we both finish.” She nuzzled into his neck before she gently thrusted her hips towards his, the tip just entering him. He hissed and grasped at her waist, desperate for purchase. She stilled for a moment inside him until the burning subsided and his breathing evened out.

“Fuck me...please,” he begged, his voice breaking. Slowly, she entered him completely. With every inch, the movement felt smoother and smoother. He couldn’t help but gasp and curse when she was finally completely buried inside him. He had never felt anything like this. He felt full, stretched, and _so turned on_. “Oh, Maker…” he moaned. “That’s...that’s amazing.”

“I’m going to fuck your ass until you beg me to let you come,” she whispered harshly as she pulled almost completely out. He whimpered as the feeling of fullness left him. It returned as she thrusted back in, slightly faster than the first. If he thought her fingers had been good, then _this_ was heavenly. He moaned as the dildo hit his prostate square on. She thrusted in and out of him, her own breathing labored.

“Rey,” he moaned under her, holding on for dear life. His body was being assaulted with an electric pleasure he had never felt before. His skin began to flush and his eyes rolled back at a particularly good thrust of his wife’s hips. He could feel her own arousal and pleasure through the bond, of seeing him like this, making him like this, and her own grinding of her core.

“Ben,” she panted as he gripped her waist hard enough to bruise, his fingernails leaving red crescent moons on her skin. They kissed each other passionately, their breath and saliva intermingling.

“Harder.”

She obliged, and he started to moan in earnest, as if she had finally let his voice out. He felt beautifully ruined by her, and the borderline humiliating pleasure he received from her drove him higher than he had ever been.

He felt a shameful blush bloom across his chest and face, and could sense how he looked was doing something unholy to his wife. She _growled_ as she pounded into him. He had forgotten how to make any noise other than that of pleasure.

As sweat began to slick their bodies, Rey pulled a hand away and began to pump his shaft and fondle his balls. He gave out a shout as she dragged him closer and closer to release. He frantically wrapped his legs around her, desperate for her to be closer, for her body to merge with his completely.

Gods, they were so close. Her throbbing arousal was loud in his ears, and he had lost count of how many times he thought he was going to come. Every time, he was wrong. She was fucking him into oblivion.

“Harder, please, Rey, fuck me harder,” he shouted, moving his hips with hers as she slammed into him. The nub was rubbing directly on her clit, and her face was twisted in pleasure as she too drew nearer to climax. He reached one hand up and groped at one of her breasts, earning him a moan. He loved this. Every ounce of him was on fire, burning brighter than a star.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” she gasped, kissing him again. The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. “Come for me, Ben.” She pumped his weeping cock harder, pounded into him harder, kissed him harder, and then-

The precipice came looming into view, and they fell together. Ben screamed as his whole body shook in ecstasy as he painted thick white stripes up his chest and neck. He saw stars as he came harder than he ever had before as he clutched her close to him.

Through the bond and her own friction, Rey came hard as well, shouting as her walls fluttered and clenched around nothing but the image of her fucking her husband in the ass into the next star system.

She pulled out of him with a wet sound, and she collapsed into the bed with him. The only sound in the room were their heavy breaths. Ben pulled her against him with weak arms and buried his blushing face in her neck.

“That was amazing,” he finally said after catching his breath. He felt like he was floating. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you, Ben. Thank you for trusting me,” she said with a smile, placing a kiss in his sweaty hair. She stroked his back before taking off the harness and throwing it to the floor to clean later. She cleaned off his chest with a damp cloth and removed the towel before settling into the sheets.

“I love you,” he murmured as he fell asleep. She smirked against his exhausted form. She was proud that she could make him feel so good, that she could help him let go. Force knows he needed to let go.

“I love you, too…” she followed him into an afternoon slumber.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seemed to like this so I wrote more because I am Reylo trash and I need to get all this smut out of my system.

“I think it’s your turn now,” Ben said one day, a week or so after their amazing explorations.

“Hmm?” Rey looked up from the holopad she was reading, no doubt a new novel she had found at the market. “My turn for what?” she asked, tapping the screen for the next page.

To answer her question, he scooped his wife up from the armchair, pulling her flush against him as he kneaded her ass in his hands. She yelped in surprise, dropping the datapad onto the cushion.

“It’s only fair,” he said huskily in her ear.  She groaned against him, burrowing her face in his neck, inhaling deeply. “You up for it?” he asked with a trace of trepidation as he held her hips. He had been thinking about this for a while now. And while he thoroughly enjoyed her making love to him like that, there was nothing like giving that to her.

“Gods, yes,” she whispered against him. In an instant, her legs were wrapped around his waist as they made their way to the master bedroom. Stars, was he thankful they had no obligations other than each other. A gift of exile. They could focus on each other. “Let me help you set up,” she said as he laid her on the bed, trying to get up.

“Let me do it, sweetheart,” he replied, setting a hand on her shoulder with a kiss to her forehead. He handed her one of the cleaning pills, which she took and let work it’s magic. Returning to their room, he had pulled out a towel, lubricant, and a small box of things he had collected for this and more. Sitting down on the towel, she reached towards the box. He swatted her hand away playfully. “Ah, ah ah,” he said with a wave of his finger. “No peeking,” he said, crawling over her clothed body, holding himself up. He let a smile bloom across his face as her hazel eyes glittered with excitement.

“Ben,” she whined as she pulled him by his dark locks towards her. She captured his mouth in hers ferociously, and he could feel her sharp arousal leaking through the bond. Swirling his tongue against hers, one of his strong hands made its way under her thin tunic, fondling her breasts. He groaned as he remembered seeing her about the house without her breast band. He leaned back and pulled the shirt over her head, letting his fingers ghost across her skin as she sighed.

“I love you,” he said before ducking down and taking a pert nipple into his mouth. She arched up into him, weaving her hands into his hair as she moaned. Flicking her bud with his tongue, she rubbed her thighs together, her ache becoming almost to much to bear. Sensing this, he moved on to the other breast, kneading them both out of shape, dragging his teeth across her skin.

“Kriff,” she hissed. She dragged him back up to her mouth, slotting hers over his. Between kisses, she said,”You’re wearing too much.”

He groaned in agreement, sitting back on his haunches to pull his shirt over his head before diving back into worshipping her. She ran her hands across his muscles, loving the way they feel under her skin, her husband’s beautiful body.

Kissing his way down her stomach, he stroked the sensitive skin of her sides, savoring the shivers he elicited. Mouthing the waistband of her trousers, he palmed her core through the fabric. She groaned and ground into his hand. He lightly bit her skin.

“Stop that,” he commanded, holding her hips in place firmly. She whimpered against him, her muscles twitching, aching to move. “I’m in charge,” he stated as he pulled down her pants and simple underwear, revealing her dripping wet core. He could sense a delicious embarrassment rolling through their bond. He knew she loved to be dominated, as much as he did. Throwing her clothes off the bed, he continued to speak in a deep, low voice. “Have you been good for me?”

She could only nod, a keening sound escaping her throat. His already stiffening member began to ache at the noise.

He traced the border of her curls slowly as he watched her face. She loved a good tease. Her eyes closed and she sighed shakily. She was trying really hard not to grind into him. 

“Hold onto the headboard,” he told her. She immediately obeyed, her knuckles already turning white from strain. “Good girl,” he cooed, his fingers snaking down to her entrance. “Do you want to be rewarded for your good behavior?” He asked as his hand stilled just above her clit.

“Please, Ben,” she moaned, gripping the headboard harder. Her clit finally met his skin as he made lazy circles around and on the bundle of nerves. She released a high pitched sound as her thighs shook very lightly. Scooting down, he pushed her thighs apart, allowing him full access to her. He lazily thumbed her clit before he couldn’t resist her any longer. His mouth was on her in an instant, his tongue curling inside her as her jaw slacked in pleasure. Dark eyes fixed on her, he continued to worship her cunt.

With his other hand, he squeezed an asscheek before slowly tracing her hole. She keened and ground into him unconsciously. He squeezed harder on her ass, nipping at her folds before pulling away and smacking her delicate skin, which immediately began to redden. She gasped and yelped at the sudden change.

“I said stop that,” he said harshly, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but he could feel through the bond just how much she loved this. “You’ll have to be good to get your surprise,” he practically purred, loosening his grip on her only slightly. “Do you want your surprise?” She nodded, biting her lip. “Will you be good?” Another nod. “You may speak.”

“Please, Ben, I’ll be so good, please just, give me anything, I’ll be good, I promise,” she babbled, eyes closed and grip weakening. He sat up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before retrieving the box he had taken out before.

“Open your eyes, Rey,” he said, holding the box in his lap. She followed the order, sitting up a little to see what’s inside. His eyes softened as they met hers. His tone changed. “I got these after last week,” he said, running his fingertips over the toys. “I wanted to do more with you, so I thought we could share these.” He finally pulled out one of the toys. A plug, thin and flexible. Another plug, thicker and more solid. Another, large enough to make her head swim. Another toy, anal beads. And something else, something she didn’t expect. A ball gag, with black leather and a bright red sphere nestled inside. She inhaled sharply. 

“You don’t have to use that,” he said with a blush. “I...I got it for myself,” he said quietly as his eyes darted away. He felt something, across the bond. The idea of using a ball gag on him was enough to make her close to cumming alone. He smiled shyly before it became something wickedly seductive. Grabbing the bottle of lube on the nightstand, he sat between her legs with the box of toys. “We can stop at anytime,” he said, pressing a kiss to her knee. “Just tell me and I’ll stop. I promise.”

“Okay,” she whispered with a nod. Lubing up his fingers, she shook with anticipation. He separated her legs further and tilted her hips up to reveal her beautiful ass. He began to trace the ring of muscle and she hummed in pleasure.

“Do you like that?” He purred. “Do you like it when I massage your asshole?”

She nodded, biting her lip. The corners of his lips curled into a beautifully mischievous smile before he increased the pressure of his finger. He slipped inside with ease as she relaxed against him. She whined and arched her back at the strange sensation. Sensing her need for more, he slowly pushed in, until his finger rested completely within her. She moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

“Good girl,” he said quietly before kissing her shin. “Your ass takes my finger so well.” He began to slowly rock his digit inside, feeling her clench deliciously around him as he deepened and lengthened his strokes. He pulled completely out before diving back in. She moaned again at the unfamiliar pleasure. “Doing okay?” He asked, his voice softening.

“Amazing,” she sighed as her eyes locked into his with a dazed smile. That brought him immense relief. He knew it would be different for her, since their bodies were different. But Gods, she liked it, and that made his heart swell with pride.

“You’re making me so hard,” he groaned, grinding against her nearby leg. She moved her leg against him, keening as she felt his erection against her. He should have smacked or scolded her for moving, but at this point he couldn’t find it in him to care. “Fuck, Rey,” he said through gritted teeth, grinding harder against her.

“Please,” she whined, throwing her head back again. Her arms were shaking from strain now. He relented, pulling back and out, and grabbed the smallest of the plugs. It was equivalent to two of his fingers, and would be a nice step up for her. He slicked it with lube before pressing it against her hole. “Ben,” she gasped as she felt the tip slip inside. Slowly the plug entered her, stretching her at its widest part. She hissed in discomfort but nodded for him to continue. He rubbed lazy circles on her leg as the plug slipped inside. He groaned at the sight of her tight ass swallowing up the toy. He rocked it back and forth before ducking his head down and licking a stripe up her shamefully wet pussy.

He hummed as he let his tongue explore her folds, circling her clit occasionally. She keened and whimpered against him. She arched her back but refused to grind into him. He could feel just how good it felt for her. He thrusted his tongue deep within, curling it upwards while letting his nose nuzzle her clit.

“Fuck, Ben,” she gasped as her thighs shook. He smirked into her core as he gently rocked the plug back and forth in time with the thrusting of his tongue. “Ben!” she yelped. The headboard creaked as her grip tightened to a painful level.

Stars, she was so close. The way his tongue brushed her g-spot and the way the plug stroked her muscles from a different angle was too much in the best way. She began to tense, feeling the rising swell of her orgasm fast approaching.

Just on the cusp, shaking and moaning, he pulled away.

“Fuck!” she cursed, shooting her husband a look that could kill. He had left her unfulfilled. He smirked before stripping completely. She glared at him as he and his painfully hard erection joined her on the bed.

“I want you to come around my cock,” he said above her, nudging her inner thighs with the soaking tip of him. She groaned, throwing her head back. He brought a hand down and nudged the plug. “Where do you want me, darling?”

“Anywhere,” she gasped. Gods, the anticipation was killing her.

“Where do you want me? Your pussy or your ass?” he demanded again, rocking the plug back and forth. His pupils were blown wide as he watched his wife squirm in indecision. “If you don’t specify, I won’t let you come around my cock.”

“My ass!” she finally burst. “Fuck my ass, please, Ben!”

“Of course, my dear,” he gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled away for a moment, opening a protective package with his teeth. He rolled the condom onto his length and added a generous amount of lube to it before resuming his position. “You can let go of the headboard,” he said, his voice softening. She immediately let go and wrapped her aching fingers around his neck, pulling him in to a tongue filled kiss. He slowly worked the plug out from her ass.

“Oh,” she gasped as her muscles clenched around nothing. “Ben, I need you,” she groaned, grinding herself against him.

He aligned himself with her with a sharp inhale. She wrapped her legs around his slim hips, urging him forward. His slicked tip entered her and he growled. Slowly, he entered her to the hilt. His arms shook at how well she was taking him.

“Shit, Ben,” she gasped. “I love you so much, so, so much, fuck,” she babbled, grinding and rocking against him shakily. She felt so full, in such a strange place and it felt so  _ good _ . No wonder he loved being fucked by her like this.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so tight,” he groaned into the crook of her neck. “Are you...are you okay? Can I move?” He asked, his brow furrowing against her skin. Force, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so small compared to him, but the urge to thrust was growing.

“Yes, Ben, yes!” she moaned. He rolled his hips experimentally, and they both gasped sharply at the electric pleasure they felt. Ben slowly began to rock inside her, building up his strokes until he was pulling out almost completely before diving back in. “Oh, Ben,” she sighed, clutching him closer as he thrusted leisurely within her.

“Rey,” he grunted, clenching his teeth. He was trying so hard to hold back, to not hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. But this new, soft, tight heat of hers made him want to fuck her like an animal. His arms were shaking where they were braced on either side of her head.

“Ben,” she breathed. “Faster, Ben. Please.” He stilled at her words. Their eyes met and his worry echoed through the Force. “Please, Ben. You won’t hurt me,” she whispered, cupping his scarred cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers as he pulled almost completely out.

Then he thrusted back in, more quickly, with more force. And stars, they were shaking with pleasure. He repeated the motion. Rey gasped and arched into him as he hit a spot she didn’t know she had. He groaned and kissed her as she involuntarily clenched around him.

He began to thrust in earnest, relishing her tight ass and the way he was making her shudder. They clutched each other close as his thrusts picked up speed. They could hear sinful, wet noises from their coupling, and it only made their pleasure increase. Ben buried his face in her neck, panting heavily as he fucked her with every fiber of his being. And Rey, she took everything he had to give and returned it tenfold. She met him thrust for thrust, holding him tight as they became one.

Her first orgasm hit her by surprise as he sneaked a hand between them and began to rub circles into her clit. Her skin flushed shamefully and her back arched as wave after wave of ecstasy washed through her. Emboldened, Ben kept up his pace, slamming into her hard.

Force, her ass was  _ made _ for him. He growled deep in his chest as he thrusted into her. She felt so good, so tight around him. He lowered the hand he had used on her clit and entered her with a lone finger. He could feel himself through her walls, and how tight it made her pussy. Next time, he would have to fuck her with a plug in her ass. She heard that thought and moaned louder.

“So good,” he managed to say. His pupils were blown wide as their bodies joined in the filthiest of ways. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she began her climb of her second orgasm.

“Ben!” She moaned as her thighs began to shake. “I’m so close,” she gasped.

“Me too,” he ground out. “Fuck, Rey, your ass is so good.” She moaned, her orgasm approaching. “You like that?” He demanded, punctuating his words with a delicious roll of his hips. He began to make a figure eight motion, angling one way going in, and the opposite going out. “Mm, you do. You like it when I fuck your sweet little ass,” he growled, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts.

The pressure mounted inside them both, and Rey was practically convulsing by the time she finally peaked. Her climax rocked through her as she screamed. Her clenching muscles and electric pleasure shared through the bond was too much for Ben.

He followed her into bliss with a roar, spilling himself inside the protective sleeve on his cock. His spine tingled as they came down from their highs. He slowly pulled out of her with shaking limbs, and watched with fascination as her now empty hole clenched around nothing before opening again beautifully. 

He hummed in appreciation as he stroked her hole one last time. He removed and threw away the condom before joining her on the bed, pulling out the towel from beneath them.

His beautiful wife was practically boneless, half asleep and wearing a lovely smile.

“Holy shit,” she breathed with a laugh. “I can see why you like it,” she said with a smirk. He pressed a quick peck to her cheek before maneuvering himself under the covers.

“I’ll take that as a good sign, then,” he yawned. She snuggled slower into his chest, curling up against his sweaty body.

“I wanna use the gag on you next,” she murmured before she fell asleep. He smiled against her as he followed her into their dreams.


End file.
